A Legend Reborn
by Ligerzero2212
Summary: An idea that came to me while watching an AMV. What would Tsukune, from Rosario Vampire, be like if he was the apprentice of Kaien Cross from Vampire Knight. OOC Tsukune. One shot at the moment. Rated M for Safety


A Legend Reborn

Vampire to Vampire without fangs

The bus to Yokai Academy had 2 people on it. One was the driver, in his uniform with hat, his glowing eyes peering out at the road ahead. The other person in the bus was what appeared to be a teenage boy. Then again looks can be deceiving. The boy's name was Tsukune Cross. He was of above-average height at 5ft 11in, he had shoulder length brown hair done up in a ponytail and was wearing a pair of glasses. He was dressed in a dark colored trench coat with the acadamy uniform on underneath without the jacket. Next to him was his bag and next to that was a long object wrapped in bandages.

The bus had just passed through a tunnel and had come to a complete stop.

The bus driver turned around and stared at Tsukune.

"We have arrived at our destination" he said. Tsukune nodded his head and grabbed his bag and placed it on his back, the bandaged object held in his hand. Once he was off the bus, the first thing he saw was a old looking scarecrow with a sign saying Yokai Academy pointing down a old forest path.

"Hey kid, I'd watch my back if I was you. Yokai Academy is quite the TERRIFYING place" said the bus driver eerily. Tsukune just cocked his head to the side in a confused manner.

"All right, I'll try my best to keep a low profile" replied Tsukune to the strange man. The bus driver just chuckled at that and nodded his head, closed the door and proceeded to drive off, leaving Tsukune on his own.

"Well I've managed to get here. Now I wonder what I should do now? Tsukune thought. "I guess I should make my way to the school". Just as he was about to walk off, a loud screeching noise was heard. Tsukune turned around just in time to see a pink blur ram into him on a bike at high speed and knock him to the ground with a loud crash. To Tsukune, the entire world was spinning.

"Ouch, that really hurt" said a distinctly feminine voice. Tsukune was able to get his bearings and looked up to see in his opinion quite possibly one of the cutest girls he had ever laid eyes on. She had a heart shaped face, beautiful green eyes and long, flowing pink hair. He looked her up and down and saw that she had an amazing body as well. She then realized that she was laying on top of someone and promptly got off.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Sometimes I get really dizzy, you see I'm anemic" She said as she offered her hand to the fallen boy, who graciously accepted, and helped himself up.

"No it is not a problem" said Tsukune in a gentlemanly way as he began to dust himself off. He then saw that his neck was cut, probably a stone grazed him, he thought. He run a hand through his hair.

"Oh that's ... good ... to ... " the girl trailed off. She was staring intently at his bleeding neck. "Your bleeding" she said. She was getting closer to him until she was right by his neck.

"Um hello, what are you doing" said Tsukune tensely. He could feel the girls breath on his neck.

"I'm sorry ... I can't stop myself, you see ... because ... I'm a vampire" she said as her fangs jutted out. Just as she was about to bite into his neck, Tsukune's eyes widened and he grabbed her quickly and stopped her from biting him. The girl looked at him with a glazed look in her eyes. He looked at her blankly.

"You will not be biting me, not without my permission to do so." Tsukune said sternly to the girl. She then came back to her senses.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." she said sadly. Tsukune looked at her and thought "Great, I've upset her now."

"Hey listen, don't worry about it. I tell you what, how about we forget that that happend and introduce ourselves. My name is Tsukune Cross. What's yours?" he asked pleasantly. The girl brightend up at what was said and smiled at Tsukune. "Hello my name is Moka Akashiya and as you know already, I'm a vampire." she answered happily.

"Nice to meet you Moka." said Tsukune, a smile on his face as well. Moka then made a face and looked downward. Tsukune saw this and asked what was wrong. Moka looked up at him nervously.

"Um, Tsukune. I was wondering if you would like to be my friend? I understand if you don't want to. I mean if you have a problem with vampires that is."she said with a bit of a nervous look on her face.

"Sure. I'll be your friend. Believe it or not but your not the first vampire I have met or been friends with." said Tsukune. Moka brightened at that. "Yay, I've finally got a friend." she yelled happily and began to hug Tsukune, who just looked on and smiled at her.

Moka then let go of him and stepped back. "Thank you for being my friend Tsukune." She then looked toward the school. "Ah we're going to be late for the entrance ceremony. I'm going on ahead. See you later Tsukune." said Moka, grabbing her bicycle and then riding off.

Tsukune grabbed his gear and began walking down the path again. As he was walking, he thought about his strange encounter. "Well that went well, I guess. Although she's a vampire, she acts differently from the ones back home. Master Kaien, I wonder, what would you do if the first person you meet at a new place happened to be a vampire." he pondered.

(time skip. In homeroom class)

Tsukune was now seated in his homeroom class and was currently looking around at his classmates. None of them struck him as particularly interesting though. The door then opened and in walked what Tsukune assumed was the teacher of the class.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Shizuka Nekoname, but you can just call me Ms Nekoname or Nekoname-sensei. I would like to welcome you to youkai academy, a school made by monsters, for monsters. This school was made so that monsters could come here and learn how to live and coexist with humanity. As a way of learning, one of the schools rules, is that every student here must remain in human form, as well as not telling other students what your true from is."

A murmur went through the classroom at this revelation. A voice called out and broke the silence. " Hey teacher, why can't we just kill and eat all of the humans or in the case of the girls, molest them then eat them." said a male student who sat by Tsukune. He had the look of a delinquent about him. Ms Nekoname looked at her clipboard in hand. " Uh... Saizou Komiya, is that your name?". The now identified student nodded his confirmation that that was his name. "Well Mr Komiya, the fact is that the human race far outnumbers the monster races, and any form of aggression would be met with immediate counter attack and if that were to happen, we would have no chance against them." stated the teacher logically.

Saizou frowned at that. He then asked "Teacher, what would happen if a human were to come to the school and found out that monsters existed? What then?"

The teacher thought for a moment and then answered "Well I guess the human would have to be executed, so as to not reveal the fact of our existence or something like that. However the barrier prevents that from happening though."

Tsukune thought that this was strange and decided to voice his thoughts. " Ms Nekoname-sensai, isn't what you just said there a bit hypocritical." The teacher turned to him, looking at her clipboard again. "What would make you say that Mr... Cross, Tsukune Cross?" she looked at him and he nodded as well that she was correct and proceeded to speak "I mean, we're here to learn how to coexist with humanity but if a single human found out about us, they'd be executed. It just does not make sense." he pondered.

Shizuka looked at the young man and couldn't help but having a small blush hit her face, the boy was somewhat more handsome than most of the male populace she had seen, including men who were around her age. She then got herself under control and then looked at him.

"I guess you are correct Mr Cross. Its just we have never had that happen here at school though."

Tsukune just nodded at his teacher. Saizou looked at him, a look of bewilderment on his face then of controlled rage. He then thought to himself that the glasses wearing punk had the smell of a human on him.

The door then opened. "I'm sorry, I got lost after the entrance ceremony and had to look everywhere for the right classroom." said a beautiful voice.

Everyone looked to the door and saw a out of breath Moka Akashiya. Most of the boys thought that she was a absolute goddess whereas the girls were in awe and some jealousy at her beauty.

Ms Nekoname looked at her and smiled. "Ah Ms Akashiya. You are Moka Akashiya right?" "Yep, that's me." said Moka happily.

"Right then. Thank you for turning up. You can go to your seat now." Moka nodded and walked to her seat. She then saw Tsukune and walked up to him. "Hi there Tsukune. Looks like we're in the same class. I'm really happy that I know someone here." said Moka, as she started to hug him. Tsukune smiled and replied "Yeah I'm glad too."

Moka broke the hug and went to her seat.

The lesson continued with no more interruptions and then eventually the bell rang, signaling that the lesson was over.

(time skip. Lunch break)

Tsukune was enjoying his lunch. He was thinking about his last class. It certainly was different from what he was used to. The teacher Ms Nekoname was nice to talk to and certainly knew what she was doing, even if she was a bit of airhead at times. It just made more endearing. Tsukune also thought with a small mental blush that she was quite beautiful. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

Seated next to him was Moka, who had a can of tomato juice in hand. Tsukune looked at her and then began to speak.

"Hey Moka." she looked up at him, curious. " yeah what is it Tsukune?"

"May ask why you don't look or act like a typical vampire?"

"Oh, I'll show you why." she then began to unbutton her top. Tsukune had a little blush on his face and looked away.

"Moka, what are you doing." he asked hesitantly, still averting his eyes.

"I'm showing you my Rosario." answered Moka. Tsukune turned back around and, sure enough, there sitting on her chest was a silver cross with a red jewel in the middle. Tsukune knew that this was a Rosario that sealed away yokai power, and quite a powerful one at that.

"This seals away my yokai power. If I didn't have this, I'd look like a big, scary vampire." said Moka, raising her arms up for effect. Tsukune just chuckled at her antics. Moka then looked at Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune, whats your true form? Oh wait, we're not allowed to reveal our real forms." said the pink haired vampire. Tsukune was about say something to her but was then interrupted when the delinquent from earlier walked up to them.

"Hey, your Moka Akashiya aren't cha. I'm Saizou Komiya, your classmate" said the delinquent. He then grabbed Tsukune by his collar and hoisted him up into the air with one arm.

"Hey, why are you hanging out with this runt when you could be hanging with a real man like me. Come on lets go and have some fun together". said Saizou lecherously. Moka looked up at him and , unsettled, pushed him away with surprising strength. Tsukune landed on his feet. Moka grabbed him by the arm and left, saying "Sorry but I'm hanging out with Tsukune at the moment."

The two rounded the corner and were gone. Saizou looked up and growled. "No matter what Moka Akashiya, I will have you." thought the boy.

(time skip. After school.)

Tsukune and Moka were walking down the path towards the school dorms. Tsukune was in a pretty good mood, even though he had that incident with Saizou, it didn't do much to dampen his mood. He looked forward and saw Moka skipping happily down the path in front of him with not a care in the world. He laughed inwardly and ran to catch up to the beautiful girl.

"Hey Moka thanks for helping me out earlier." Tsukune flashed a true smile at his friend, who in return smiled back, with the smallest hint of a blush showing through.

"Oh it was nothing" said Moka bashfully. The pair continued on there way until Tsukune began to speak again.

"Well, stuff like that didn't happen at my last school." said Tsukune matter of factly.

Moka looked up and asked "Tsukune, where did you go to school before coming here?"

"I attended a academy in the human world." stated Tsukune, with a far away look in his eyes. Moka had a small frown on her face.

"Did humans go to this academy?" she asked with look of bewilderment on her face.

Tsukune looked at her strangely. "Yes, humans did go there. Why do you ask?"

"I hate humans." said Moka bluntly. Tsukune stopped walking and looked at her, a little bit shocked with her statement. Moka continued.

"I used to go to a human middle school. The kids there made fun of me, didn't believe me that I was a vampire and made me feel like a freak. I hope I don't have to see, speak or be near another human ever again in my life. I hope the all just die and leave me alone." said Moka emotionally.

Tsukune looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"How can you say that!" yelled Tsukune. Moka looked up at him, dumbfounded and confused.

"Wha? Tsukune, don't you hate humans as well?" asked Moka, a scared look on her face.

"No, I don't. I know some humans who are in fact people I would happily call friends." said Tsukune.

Moka looked at him on the verge of tears. Tsukune continued. "Until you can get over your prejudices, I don't think we can be friends anymore."

With that, Tsukune then turned away from her and began to walk off down the path.

Moka wanted to follow after him but she was rooted to the spot, tears now spilling from her emerald eyes.

(time skip. A little bit later)

Tsukune was walking about the forest aimlessly. His eyes showed that he was deep in thought. "I don't know why I said those things to Moka. She was probably telling me one of her darkest secrets when she said she hated humans. I guess because of my friends and family being humans and me being technically human, I must have got instinctually defensive. What would my friends say if they found out I had made a girl cry? Yuki would probably say that I was a evil and mean person and should go and beg for forgiveness. Zero wouldn't care what happened, he'd say that she deserved it because she was a bloodsucking vampire."

He sighed, knowing thats exactly what'd they would say. The both of them could be so foolish at times but they were young and it was to be expected.

"What should I do? Master Kaien, what would you do?" Tsukune thought, a trace of a smile now gracing his lips. "I guess you'd go and look for her and apologize, explain why you said these things and then work everything out. I should probably do exactly that."

Making his mind up, Tsukune began to walk back to where he last left the pink haired beauty but then he heard a familiar voice scream out in terror.

"Moka!" yelled Tsukune, turning around and began running in the direction where he heard the girl scream.

(At that time)

Moka was in a lot of trouble at that moment. The delinquent that she pushed earlier, Saizou was that his name? Well whoever he was, he had found her right after Tsukune left and in her state of mind at the time, she didn't sense his presence until he was right behind her. When she realized that he was there, she had turned around to see his cruel smile and a hand grabbing her and dragging her off deeper into the forest, away from civilization. When they were a quite away from the school building, Saizou then slammed the poor girl into a tree causing her to yell out in pain and fright. He then began to run his hands up and down her body.

"Come on Moka, let's have some fun." said Saizou perversely. Moka continued to struggle against the ugly boy.

"Just let go Moka, this can be so much easier if you just accepted it." Saizou had started to smell her hair.

Moka defiantly yelled out "No!" managing to punch the boy in the face. Saizou took a step back in pain but managed to endure it and continued to hold Moka against the tree. His looked at her, his face showing absolute fury at being hit by a girl. He then lifted her up and slammed her against the tree again. He yelled at Moka "This could have been so easy for you. Now we're going to have to do this the hard way!"

He held her up by both her hands with his hands. Then he opened his mouth and a unnaturally long tongue came out his mouth and was about snake it's way into her mouth. Moka saw this and was disgusted and terrified. She screamed at the top of her lungs "Someone help me! Please help me! TSUKUNE HELP ME!"

Moka then closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable... only to hear a pained grunt and feel two lean yet strong arms grab her before she hit the ground. Moka opened her eyes slowly and saw, to her absolute surprise, relief and joy, Tsukune holding her bridal style. He looked down at her, his eyes shining thorough his glasses, a smile on his face.

"Hey Moka, are you alright?" asked Tsukune

Moka nodded her head. "Yeah I'm okay."

"That's good to hear." Tsukune then looked over to where he had kicked Saizou. The boy was currently standing up, holding his head in pain. Saizou looked up and then saw who had kicked him away from his prize. He saw the guy who was with Moka earlier, the one that he had threatened. Saizou looked at them, anger clearly written on his face. He yelled "How dare you come here, interrupt me and ruin my playtime."

Tsukune looked at him, a frown marring his features.

"If you try to touch Moka ever again, I cannot guarantee that you'd come out alive when I'm through with you." said Tsukune, his tone deadly serious.

Moka looked up at him, surprised with his words and tone in which he spoke them.

Saizou looked over at him. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he began to shake. His muscles began to bulge and expand. He grew in height, his clothes tearing and falling of him in rags. His facial features changed until they resembled nothing that suggested human. After it was over, Saizou threw head back and roared. He then looked over at them and yelled "I'M A ORC! LOOK AT MY TRUE FORM IN FEAR!"

Saizou began to charge at Tsukune and Moka at great speed.

Tsukune quickly threw his bag away and grabbed the long, bandaged object, while pushing Moka behind him. He began to give her instructions.

"Moka, when you get the chance, I want you to run. Get as far away from here as you can."

"No, I won't leave you behind." said Moka. She began to walk around him but his hand caught on something. With audible SNAP, Moka's Rosario was in Tsukune's hand.

Tsukune was in slight shock. Moka began to speak "Wha... My Rosario."

With a great flash of red, a huge amount of yokai permeated the air.

Moka's body went through some noticeable changes. Her figure became more womanly, her eyes became blood red and slitted, her fangs grew larger and her hair, instead of its normal pink color, it changed to a beautiful silver.

Tsukune knew that this must be Moka's vampire side. Saizou had stopped his charge and was shaking in fear.

"Silver hair, red eyes, the unbelievable amount of yokai in the air. There is only one yokai that has that, the legendary S-class yokai. The vampire." said Saizou fearfully.

With the changes over, the now released Moka stared at the transformed Saizou. She then put her hands at her hips in a seductive pose.

"Come on then. You wanted this body. Well then, come and get it.

Saizou stared for moment then, making his mind up, began to charge again thinking "I can beat her. If I can defeat a vampire, no one will try and be bigger than me." he made to punch Moka's head off but all he hit was thin air. Saizou looked around and saw that Moka was now standing behind him.

"Can't hit me, can you." said Moka superiorly. She then jumped up in the air.

"Know your place." Moka kicked Saizou in his face and sent him flying. The Orc crashed into to several trees before coming to a stop. Moka landed lightly on the ground. She then looked at her handiwork with a smug smile on her face.

Moka then turned and placed her crimson eyes on Tsukune. She began to saunter over to Tsukune, who was relaxed and standing with his arms at his side.

Tsukune, even though he looked relaxed, was actually on guard. Even though Moka was his friend, her powers were now unsealed and she could potentially be a threat.

Moka was standing directly in front of Tsukune now. She then crossed her arms over her chest.

"So your name is Tsukune right?" Moka asked.

"Yes, thats right but you already knew that. We met earlier today." answered Tsukune.

"That wasn't me. That was the outer Moka you met. I am the Inner Moka. The real Moka. And I believe you have something that belongs to me." said Inner Moka, pointing at the Rosario in Tsukune's hand. She made to reach for it but Tsukune took a step back, effectively stopping Inner Moka from taking the small cross back.

Inner Moka looked at him, her face showing annoyance.

"Give that back to me now or do you want to me to show you your place, human." growled Inner Moka. She could smell Tsukune's scent. He definitely smelt like a human, except there was something about his scent that shouldn't be there, something familiar.

Tsukune looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "First, tell me; what level of vampire are you?" Moka looked at him for a second, thinking why he would ask a question like that.

"I'm an S-class, pureblood vampire of the highest bloodline." was the vampire's proud answer. Tsukune looked at her for a moment then shook his head.

"No. I don't think you are a pureblood vampire. More likely, your a noble vampire who hasn't seen a real pureblood. Then again, you look somewhat familiar to a vampire I have met." retorted Tsukune. Inner Moka was not expecting that from the human. She thought he'd bow down in awe and fear, not say that he didn't think she was what she said she was.

"How would you know if I was a pureblood or not." growled Inner Moka "I bet you have never met any vampires till today?"

"Actually, I have met vampires before, two of them being purebloods. The two of them were way stronger than what you are at the moment, albeit in a different way." answered Tsukune. Power isn't measured in strength alone. Inner Moka was in disbelief. This human was saying that he had met vampires before. He even had the gall to say that some of them were much more powerful than she. Inner Moka was now, officially, angry. Then, with great speed, she threw a kick at him, only to knock him out though. Tsukune though was quicker and jumped away, dodging the blow with ease. He landed on his feet, about ten meters away from the angry vampire.

"I ask you. Please stop? We do not have to fight." asked Tsukune his face showing no emotion. Inner Moka however, wasn't in a peaceful mood and jumped at him, her leg reared back ready to kick his head off.

Tsukune then did, in Inner Moka's opinion, the oddest thing. He pulled the tie that kept his hair bound out of his hair, letting it flow freely over his shoulders. He then took his glasses off his face and placed them in his pocket. At that moment, Inner Moka was only a few meters away.

"Know your place" yelled the silver haired vampire, who then struck out with her foot. There was a large boom and dust was kicked up in the air, obscuring her view. Inner Moka jumped back away and landed softly on the ground. She waited for the dust to fade away, so she could see what happened to the human. When the dust cleared, she couldn't believe what she saw. Tsukune was still standing in the same spot. The long, bandaged object in his hand was now at the side of his head, clearly put there to block her strike.

Tsukune looked at her. He then held the object out in front of him in both hands. He gripped the top of it and stared at her.

"I didn't want to fight but I guess I have no choice now." said Tsukune. He began to pull on the top of the object, tearing some of the bandages apart in the process. Inner Moka saw a glint of metel and once Tsukune had finished pulling, the object was in two pieces. A sheath. And a sword.

"Don't blink"said Tsukune. Inner Moka looked at him, confused. Tsukune then disappeared from sight. Inner Moka gasped, then a second later, Tsukune reappeared in front of her with his sword at her throat. Inner Moka looked at the blade and saw that it was colored pitch black with one side looking slightly like a saw blade whilst the other side was straight like a razor. Tsukune looked at her for a moment then spoke.

"Do you yield" asked the brown haired boy.

Inner Moka clenched her teeth at the situation. She snarled at Tsukune.

"Never!" she threw a kick at his head. Tsukune just pivoted his foot and dodged the attack with ease. This happened a couple more times, till Inner Moka decided to do a backflip kick. As soon as Tsukune saw this, he changed his tactics. When her foot was at his chin, he backflipped out of the way and landed around ten meters away from Inner Moka. Inner Moka then began to sprint at insane speeds towards Tsukune. Tsukune placed his swords sheath in the ground and held his sword in both hands at his side. Tsukune took a breath. Inner Moka saw his stance realized what he was doing, seeing the yokai being gathered in the black blade. Tsukune swung his sword upward, the blade dragging through the dirt, firing a pitch black line of yokai at her and causing a massive fissure in the earth. Inner Moka managed to jump out of the way of the attack with only a second to spare. Inner Moka looked at the great scar now marring the earths crust. It must have been twenty meters long and two meters wide.

"That was close. That could have been deadly." thought Inner Moka. She looked towards where Tsukune was standing. He had proceeded to walk toward where his sheath was and pulled it out of the dirt.

"That attack was strange though." thought the young vampire. "I've seen an attack that looks like that, yet it was white, nowhere near as destructive and used exclusively..." Inner Moka gasped. "...by hunters."

Tsukune then dissappeared again. Inner Moka looked all around.

"Where are you!" she yelled.

"Right here." said a voice behind her. Inner Moka gasped as she turned head slightly to look behind her. Sure enough, Tsukune was standing there, his sword sitting on her shoulder, it's saw like side placed against her neck. All Tsukune had to do was pull back and it would be all over.

Tsukune looked at her intently. His eyes were glowing.

"Moka. I will ask you one more time. Do you yield?"

Inner Moka eyes widened. He was offering her another chance to stop. She could tell by the look in his eyes that this was her last chance.

Her shoulders slumped and then in a small voice she answered.

"I yield"

Tsukune visibly relaxed when those word were said.

"Good then. Now that we have that out of the way, I believe we should retire for the evening." said Tsukune, a small smile on his face. He took his sword away from the vampire's neck and put it back in its sheath, it's bandages wrapping back over the crossguard.

Tsukune then grabbed his bag and began to walk back up to Inner Moka.

"Here, this is yours." said Tsukune, holding out her Rosario. Inner Moka grabbed it out of his hand. Before she put it on, she stopped Tsukune for a second.

"Wait a minute, I have one question I want you to answer truthfully and fully. I'll know if you lie."said Inner Moka. Tsukune thought for a second. He then smiled

"Ok then. Ask your question." said Tsukune.

"Who exactly are you" asked Inner Moka. She knew for a fact that the move he used in their fight was a hunter's attack.

Tsukune looked at her with a tense look in his eyes. However, he soon relaxed and nodded at her.

"Well as you already know, my name is Tsukune Cross".

Here, Tsukune sighed and took a breath. "I am a member of the hunters organization. Even though I look 16 years old, I am in fact 110 years old." at this, Inner Moka's eyes widened again. This person was at least a century older than her. Tsukune continued. "My master and foster father is a man called Kaien Cross, the founder and head of the hunters organization as well as the head master at Cross Academy. He is more famously known as the vampire without fangs. He taught me everything I know. I have been his apprentice for around 96 years. Some people consider me to be the second vampire without fangs. His legend reborn if you want to call it that." answered Tsukune. Inner Moka was absolutely shocked. Everything Tsukune had said had been truthful. Inner Moka was talking to and had fought with the student of a legend in the vampire world. Hell, almost every yokai knew of the fabled vampire without fangs. Inner Moka had thought it was just a story, believing that there was no human able to match a vampire and have a title like that.

Inner Moka released the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"You answered my question, I thank you for that. I now have a lot of things to think about. Make sure you take care of the Outer Moka." said Inner Moka, snapping the Rosario back onto her neck. Almost instantly, Inner Moka changed back to the pink haired Outer Moka. Moka then collapsed into Tsukune's arms. Tsukune shook his head and then began to make his way to the dorms.

Tsukune then thought to himself.

"Well, today has certainly been interesting. I wonder what tomorrow will bring."

Tsukune looked at the girl in his arms, and smiled. Well at least he had made one friend today.

End.


End file.
